Dawnguard DLC sped up
by Moviebookguru9716
Summary: Definitely not the best I've made. one-shot


**Bethesda owns anything to do with the Elder Scrolls. I'm doing this because I'm playing the Dawnguard DLC. This is after Alduin and Miraak are dead with Serana's help. I'm a Breton with green eyes and black hair, with Stalhrim armour, Stalhrim sword(enchanted) with the Krosis mask.**

So I was stuck with two choices. Let Serana turn me or be partially soul trapped... Let's go back to our first encounter.

**_Flashback_**

_After nearly contracting Sanguinaire Vampiris, I approached what looked like a button only...__"FUCK! Where'd in the name of Akatosh did THAT SPIKE come from!?" I screamed in pain. After solving a puzzle a... stone coffin raised from the ground... and a beautiful woman nearly fell out had I not caught her to steady her. "Whoa, hey are you alright?" I ask concerned. When she opened her eyes, I probably should've leapt away but I was more concerned for her. "I'm ok, thanks." She said with a smile. "I'm Serana by the way". She introduced. I gave my name "Thomas" After fighting our way out of the cave we were attacked by cultists. "You there! Are you the Dragonborn known as Thomas?" the leader asked. I was wary as it was the first time I had encountered someone who knew my name. "Yeah." I replied. "What of it" The cultists immediately became hostile. "You lie! Miraak is the one true Dragonborn!" They sneered. So to cut a long story short we went to Sovrengarde killed Alduin**(1) **Miraak and went to Serana's home."_**_Flashback end_**"

**Valerica's Alchemy Lab**

We were looking for _very_ specific ingredients after finding Valerica's journal.

**1\. Soul Gem Shards**

**2\. ****Finely Ground Bone Meal**

**3\. Purified Void Salts**

After I found the ingredients we were quick to find the right place. "Damn" Serana muttered. "What? what is it?" I ask.

"We need the blood of a daughter of Coldharbour." she replied

I thought about it and it hit me! "You mentioned that your mother is a daughter of Coldharbour, what if that extends to you as well?"

She looked at me in surprise as she hadn't thought of that. "It might work but if we're wrong, it'll be messy."

After Serana added her blood, a portal to what I'm assuming is the Soul Cairn opened.

I walked down to enter the Soul Cairn and then pain, blinding pain. It was like my soul was being ripped from my body. I ran back up the steps. "You ok? That looked like it hurt". "What was that?" I replied still shaking off the pain. "The Soul Cairn. It's looking for a payment of sorts. There's two ways you can enter. Either I partially soul trap you, you'll be weaker than normal and you can get your soul fragment back _or_ you can become like me." I weighed my options. Partially Soul Trapped- Pros: I can enter safely, can find Valerica without hassle. Cons: Weaker than normal and could possibly get killed easier, losing part of my soul.

Become a vampire- Pros: Stronger, New powers can enter safely, can find Valerica without hassle. Cons: Slight weakness to sunlight and fire, undead and _technically_ soulless.

The pros outweighed the cons.

Ok Serana, I've made my choice. I want you to turn me into a Vampire". I say with confidence.

Serana blushes "Are you sure? For us, turning someone is intimate".

I put my hands on her shoulders, "I'm glad it's you doing it then". I say reassuringly.

Next thing I knew, I felt two pinpricks in my neck and instead of pain I felt euphoric. "Ok let's go".Serana says taking my hand.

**After finding and killing the bone keepers(3)**

"Serana? You brought a stranger!?" I could sense an argument and just snapped once it got too much. **FUS RO DAH!!** Serana knew about my shouts. Her mom on the other hand... "_HE'S _the dragon born"!? Valerica says shocked.

I reply saying "Yeah. Also killed Alduin and a deranged dragonborn so Harkon is no big deal".

Valerica looked hopeful. "If... no _when_ he is dead come back".

I gave my word that I would. Hell when I left I got the ability to summon Durnehviir as a Thu'um or dragon shout.

**After getting Auriels Bow and getting back to the Dawnguard**

Serana and I walked into Fort Dawnguard and boy was Isran _pissed_. "I can't believe you became a--" "Isran Don't. Fucking. Start." I was tenae, livid and quite aggrivated. "I wanted this. Besides you'll need all the help you can get because with or without your help, Im attacking Castle Volkhiar. He sneered "Don't count on us helping you after this."

It was a long fight and Serana and I eventually got into the Cathedral.

I attacked immediately cutting Harkon off and a fight that lasted about 30 seconds ensued. Why it ended so fast? Well... **Fus Ro Dah!** Harkon was sent flying into a wall. I had to act fast **Dur Neh Viir** a portal opened on the ground and just as Durnehviir was about to speak, Harkon flew directly into his mouth. All Durnehviir spat out was his torso, reverted to humanoid form.**(1) **I stood there in shock for about 5 minutes, and then started laughing hysterically, Serana joined soon after. After we left Castle Volkhiar, we both went to Morthal to speak to Falion about getting cured. Having already filled two black aoul gems, courtesy of Miraak's cultists, we were cured. Isran never contacted either of us again. Not that I cared. I decided that I'd show Serana my face, so I took Krosis off. "Serana?" I called. She turned around and was shocked that I took off my Mask.

**Riften (A month later)**

"Thank you Maromal." I said having bought an Amulet of Mara.

"You're welcome. Who's the lucky lady?" he asked cheekily.

I spotted Serana walk in and quickly put the amulet on. She came over and gave me a peck on the lips. "Hey love!" She greets. Then her eyes zero in on the amulet around my neck and grabbes me in one hand and told Maromal that we were getting married.

After the wedding, we went to Honorhall Orphanage and adopted Runa. Man was she happy to be adopted... So that was it. No more world-ending dragons or psychotic monsters. Life was peaceful.

**End****This is my re-write after the travesty that is the old one... Anyways Authors Note (1): I saw this in another Fanfic. Kudos for giving me the laughs I needed. And Credit due to**** Dany le fou for giving me the idea to let Durnehviir eat Harkon**


End file.
